


《假面》98

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》98

————  
“穆先生......对不起......”omega双腿都站不稳，低着脑袋，不敢去看坐在沙发上的alpha。他发-情了，想和自己爱的人连接，但这是不对的。  
“你故意不吃药，”穆云川嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，眼睛是纯净的黑色，没有杂质，也没有情感。  
“还穿成这样，是想勾引？”他的视线从沈佩光着的脚趾往上，想必是精心准备了，瘦巴巴的身体上挂着一件红色的蕾丝情趣内衣，连体的样式，胸前的两-乳处没有布料，露出了因为发情而胀红的乳-头，胯部也半透，看得见男性omega秀气精致的阳-具，虽然因为撑了起来，但依旧是个小东西，可能会在交-媾时摇摇晃晃，增添一点情趣吧，但他提不起任何兴趣。  
比起这种竹竿，他更喜欢带着健康美感、有肌肉力量的身体，而这个人不自知量力，以为这样就能和他上-床。  
沈佩羞愧地往墙角缩，咬住舌尖，但也忍不住眼泪，他的确是想“勾引”，从前的那种关系不复存在了，但就算是被包养，他也想留在这人身边，他可以挽回的......但穆云川把他买回来三个月，一点也不碰他。  
是真的不喜欢他了吧？这种献媚也是犯贱，穆云川生气了。他垂着脑袋，不知如何如何是好  
“对不起......穆先生，您不用管我......”沈佩小声祈求，瑟缩地看了眼坐在沙发上的alpha，又弯腰道歉，“对不起......”  
房间里的雪松味却忽然浓烈了起来，沈佩双腿间流出更多的清亮液体，脚也更软，他看见却看见穆云川起身，朝他走来，他已经在退无可退的墙角，也无力站稳，跌坐在了地上。  
“穆先生......”omega敏感的嗅觉告诉他，穆云川地信息素不一样了......似乎有点......有点那个意思？蹭亮的皮鞋越走越近，停在了他的面前。然后他身体一轻，竟是被抱了起来。  
“穆先生......”沈佩惊惶又充满期待地仰头看着近在咫尺的alpha，他被浓烈的雪松味包裹，激动得浑身战栗。这是......要赦免他吗？忍不住期待地想。  
穆云川换了个姿势，两只手臂各从omega膝弯下穿过，沈佩背部失去支撑，慌乱中圈住了穆云川的脖子，这样，他就和穆云川面对面了，两条腿分开，挂在穆云川的胳膊上，身体对折着，被打得很开，敏感的地方蹭到了穆云川腰上的皮带扣，他呻吟了出来，但又觉得羞耻，连忙抿住了唇。  
随便一样冰凉的硬-物都能让他这样下贱。但穆云川抱着他，用这样暧昧和亲密的姿势，他也环着穆云川脖子，只要稍稍抬头，就能亲到弧线优美的嘴唇。  
“云川.......”沈佩不确定这是不是真实发生了，怯怯地唤了声。  
穆云川只是低头，意味不明地笑了笑，继续走路。每一步，都带得胯部顶在omega最敏感的部位，沈佩绷紧了身体，脚趾也蜷曲了起来，他不敢叫出声，只是发出急促的喘息。  
“嗯......云川。”他又大着胆子唤了声，叹息一般咀嚼着这个让他如此如醉的名字。  
他的穆云川，他的哥哥，应该还是喜欢他的吧？想着，心里多了份安定的甜蜜，他用脸挨着穆云川左胸，贪婪地感受胸腔下沉稳有力的跳动，这里面，应该还有他的位置吧？  
alpha已经抱着omega来到了另一个房间，这是别墅二楼不常用的空间，没有床铺，也没有其他家具，空荡荡的，只有中间摆了个木马一样的玩具，沈佩被放到了上面。  
“云川？”为什么要让他坐在木马上？沈佩疑惑地扭过脑袋，看见alpha从腰间抽出皮带，上面还有被他的水打湿的印记......他更加害羞，乖乖地趴在木马上。随即，手被牵住了，穆云川用皮带把他绑在了木马上。  
“云川.......”omega依旧湎于情欲，一双眼睛含羞带怯，看了看穆云川，又看了看自己被绑住的手，这是穆云川偏好吗？屁股底下却忽然传来动静，像是波浪涌过，中间还有什么粗硬的物探出来，正对着着他狭窄的小口，用力撞击，沈佩被顶得尖叫了一声。  
“好好享受。”穆云川拍了拍omega变形的脸，笑着离开了房间  
————  
“对不起，对不起......穆先生......我再也不敢了......”  
沈佩在被单里挣扎，开始胡言乱语，长期以来，他都恐惧发情，没有药物控制，又产生了要被绑在木马上的错觉，恐惧，惊慌，求饶，但下坠的感觉越来越严重，他在黑暗中害怕地哭了起来。  
“穆先生......我错了.....”他不想被捆在木马上，绝对，绝对不想......挣扎着想逃跑，却被绊了一跤，没有想象中的疼，似乎掉到了松软的雪地上，他便把头埋了进去，用雪的温度给自己的燥热的身体降温。  
只要不发情了，就不会被绑在木马上了......他贪婪地想要更多寒冷，抱住了那堆雪。。  
又是梦吗？沈佩打了个舒服的寒颤，摸到了皮肤和骨骼，冰凉如雪，却不是雪。他迷迷糊糊的想着，感觉越来越真实，那双手像是从雪里生长出来的，抱住了他，冰冷，却又那么真挚。  
“没事，睡吧。”那双冰冷的手摸到他的额头，气息也是冷的。  
沈佩打了个寒颤，猛地睁开眼睛，周桐不知何时抱着他，只穿了件背心，浑身冰凉，他的脸正贴着那片瘦小的胸膛，凉意就是从那里传来的。  
沈佩惊愕地瞪着面前的少年，“你、你身上......”他慌忙地摸到周桐的手，能确定，就是刚才半梦半醒时感受到的那双从雪里生长出来的手，冰凉得不像活人的。  
“我有点冷。”周桐脸色发青，眼睛里依旧是请求，“可以这样抱着你吗？”  
沈佩的嘴虚虚地张合了下，点点头，往墙壁那边挪了挪，让出一块地方来，但又忽然看到下半截的床单已经被他流出来的液体湿透了，脸上烧得更厉害，正想慢慢挪回去遮住，周桐却已经移了过来。  
“刚才你做噩梦了。”少年尝试将比自己高的人抱在怀里，有些笨拙，却也熨帖，把自己冰冷的胳膊给了沈佩当枕头，“现在睡吧，我会一直陪着你。”  
沈佩的半张脸颊贴着冰袋一样的手臂，燥热和跗骨的酸-麻似乎也被降温了，他好受了不少，甚至还忍不住主动往周桐怀里钻，就像夏天满身大汗时，往空调下面凑。  
“你身上为什么这么冷？”他问，抬起软绵绵的胳膊，把被子分给了周桐，两人就在同一个密闭空间里了，交换着不均的体温，“是不是因为早上的发烧？没有药怎么办.......？”  
他很担心，这个beta的脸色看起来很不好，身体也不强壮。  
“体质的原因吧。”周桐的一只手掌握住沈佩的后脑勺上，手指轻轻拍了下，“你抱着我，暖和一会儿就好了。”  
沈佩便也不说话了，闭上眼睛，一面是还未退却的情-热，一面是少年冰凉的少年身体，他仿佛又掉进了那个雪坑，头顶上一半是炙阳，一半是墨蓝色的星空。  
被子里的温度渐渐攀升，他搓了搓周桐的胳膊，感到体温升上去了一点，才稍微放心，“这么冷的天，不要只穿背心呀......你虽然年轻，但是也会受风寒的，我爷爷年轻的时候就是在北边当兵，那里天天下雪，老了就犯上关节炎了，很疼的......”  
说到一半，又觉得这种话对一个15岁的少年来说太古板了，高维希就从来都听不进去他的半句话，仗着自己年轻，大冬天都从只穿两件衣服，加个背心都要半路脱下来扔掉。  
“现在好点了吗？”他仰头看，周桐的嘴角似乎微微翘起，脸色也正常了很多。  
“嗯，你呢？”少年的手掌探到沈佩的额头，四肢的温度最难升起来，他的手指依旧像冰棍。  
“嗯。”沈佩也点点头，把额头上的手拉到自己面前，一边揉搓，一边从嘴里呼出热气，“平时的话......是谁在照顾你呢？”  
他本来想关心，但刚问出口就后悔了，被家人抛弃的小孩儿，还有谁照顾呀......会不会戳到周桐心里的痛处？他不安地看了看少年，发现少年黑漆漆的眸子也在看着他，像两朵旋涡一样，有一瞬，他被吸了进去。  
这个人的眼睛也是黑色的，虽然可能是因为光线的原因。  
“我一个人。”周桐道。  
沈佩心里揪了下，“从五岁吗......？”他心疼地回抱周桐，尽量让自己像个哥哥那样。  
“从十岁。”周桐似乎想起了些什么事，眼神恍惚了一瞬，但很快又聚焦到沈佩的脸上，“你以后照顾我，好不好？”  
忽然听到这个忽然的请求，沈佩愣住了，他连自己都照顾不好，怎么照顾别人？他的肩膀，他的心，也再承受不起任何责任。虽然不忍心，但还是要拒绝。  
“你会有很好的前途的......”他像个七十岁的老头子那样说，“等天亮了，我去警察局自首，你就悄悄离开这里，好吗？”  
“.....”周桐被握住的手微微蜷曲了下，但他很舍不得沈佩的触碰，依旧把手留在沈佩的掌心里。  
“跟我一起走，我照顾你，好吗？”  
沈佩忍不住笑，叹气，摇了摇头，“小朋友，你为什么总要说这些话呀？没头没脑的。”  
“我喜欢你。”周桐微微蹙眉，他不喜欢沈佩称呼他为“小朋友”。  
“为什么呀？”沈佩无奈，“我们以前又不认识。”  
“和你一样，一见钟情。”周桐道，他看着怀中omega扑闪的睫毛，眼神更加温柔，“现在就认识了。可以给我一个机会吗？”  
沈佩觉得这种回答是耍赖，他也不知道这小孩儿是哪根筋出错了，没有回答，又转过身去面朝墙壁，“一见钟情......很可能不会有好结果哦......”  
姑且就当这小孩儿没骗人吧，他劝道。  
“为什么？”周桐的胸膛依旧紧紧贴着沈佩的弓起的背脊。  
沈佩沉默了会儿，道：“我也对一个人一见钟情，他给了我三道疤。”  
说着，他侧头，指了指自己的脸，笑道：“会受伤的。你会遇见更好的人。”  
周桐却伸出冰凉的手指，轻轻触碰在那道疤上，“那就忘了伤害你的人，忘了那些不好的事，以后我保护你。”  
beta还未褪去少年的青涩，说出话却很沉稳。  
有一刻，沈佩的心里是感动的，是不是上帝可怜他，所以派了个小天使下来？但他很快又打住了不切实际的想法，这种话，和穆云川的那句【我会对你负责】不一样吗？  
不要相信少年的话，他们还未长大，不知道自己在许下什么承诺，也永远兑现不了。  
不知道有多少小美人鱼，守着小王子随意的诺言，在盼望中变成了雕塑和泡沫。  
他苦笑了下，没有回答，转过头，又盯着着那张水族馆的照片发了会儿呆，然后闭上了眼睛。情-热又逐渐猛烈了起来，他需要集中注意力才不至于让自己失态。  
很快又陷入了迷糊，隐约察觉到身侧一轻，破败的床垫传来弹簧松开的声音，房车的门似乎被打开了，吱呀一声，吹进来一丝冷风，他睁开眼睛，正想看看发生了什么，那扇破门却已经被关上了——本来有个大洞，被周桐用一块砧板堵住，挡住了风，也遮住了外面正在发生的事。  
沈佩对这个少年很好奇，也想不明白大半夜出去做什么，刚才拥抱时，绑在自己身上的被单已经被解开了，他艰难地从床上爬起来，摸到窗边，撕开一角报纸，雪地在夜幕下是深蓝色的，还隐约看得到远处城区的红色天空，一行脚印从房车的门口延伸到十几米外的灌木丛那里，然后转了个弯。  
或许是去撒尿了......沈佩想。但看那行脚印，重重叠叠，不像是只走过一次。坐在窗边等了好一会儿，才听见窸窣的声音，沈佩连忙把眼睛堵在报纸的缝隙处，看见了返回来的周桐。  
雪地里，少年上身还是只穿着件背心，越走越近，沈佩几乎都看见了周桐胳膊上的水珠，他愣了瞬，连忙爬回床上躺好。  
开门的声音很轻，随即就是一阵微凉的湿意靠近，旁边的床垫也微微下塌，腰又被抱住了，就像是贴了张巨大的退烧贴，他浑身都被圈在了刚刚好的低温里。  
沈佩紧闭着眼睛，心乱如麻。  
这是个大笨蛋吧......有这么给人降温的吗？  
额头又忽然一凉，是周桐的手掌，从腰上移了过来，脖子也被冷冰冰的嘴唇亲吻着，只隐约感觉到呼吸还有点温度。  
身体享受着周桐的“冰敷”，心里却架起了油锅。  
这个小孩儿是真的......喜欢他吧？  
但他又害怕是自己自作多情，不敢动弹。无比清醒地感受着身体的变化，没那么热了，持续了大概一个小时，又或者是两个小时？周桐在又要被他身体热度“同化”时，又轻轻地起身了。  
沈佩迟疑了下，蓄起力气，翻身抓住了周桐的手。  
“你要去做什么？”几乎是质问的语气。  
本该在熟睡的omega忽然跳起来，周桐吃惊了下，看着抓住自己的手，骨节都发白了。  
“撒尿。”他说。  
“我也要......”沈佩顺着周桐的胳膊爬起来，生怕人跑了一样。  
周桐点点头，轻轻扯开omega的手，到房车的厨房区翻了一会儿，找来一个缺口的陶瓷汤碗。  
“外面冷，你就在这里。”  
对于这种关心，沈佩却很冒火，“你也知道外面冷，为什么还要穿着背心跑出去？弄得浑身这么凉？”  
“可能是体质吧。”周桐微微蹙眉，“我出去，等你解决了再进来。”说着，他把汤碗放在房车中间的过道里，又朝门口走去。  
沈佩踉跄着堵住了少年，两人面面相觑，半晌，沈佩的眼睛里滚出两行泪水，哽咽道：“我不需要你对我这么好！”  
对他来说，周桐莫名其妙的关心是饮鸩止渴，有了点希望又怎么样？就像泡沫，迟早会破灭。  
周桐疑惑地看着抽泣不止的omega，不知道怎么应对，沉默了片刻，道，“我需要。”说着，就伸手想把沈佩扶到床上，但被打开了。  
啪的一声，就像一个耳光，心也跟着震颤了下。  
“你为什么要对我好？！”omega满脸泪痕，“让我相信你，然后再来笑话我好骗吗？！”  
手背上是被打之后的麻木，周桐并不生气，这说明沈佩体力还不错，但不应该用在发脾气上，他又尝试着去安抚，还是被躲开了，沈佩就像一只炸毛的奶猫，站也站不稳，却还要强撑着教训他。  
“你以为我会感谢你吗？”沈佩觉得对这种不懂事的小孩儿应该强硬一点。


End file.
